La vida de una idol
by Nea Kagamine-chan
Summary: Rin es una aadolescente de 14 años a la que solo le interesa la comida y no le importa el mundo del espectaculo... hasta que...se enamora de un idolo musical y rin hace todo lo posible para poder lograr convertirse en una idol, pero varios obstaculos se presentan en su camino, ¿lograra Rin convertirse en una mundialmente reconocida idolo?, entra y descubrelo.


**Cuando veas "La vida de una Idol" en tu cuarto o donde sea que estés, enciende la luz y no te acerques mucho a la pantalla, ¿Ok?**

* * *

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana y alumbraban a la cama, el despertador empezó a sonar y un pequeño gato salió de entre las sabanas a apagar el despertador.

-ahhh… ¿puedo comer más? –murmuro hablando dormida una chica rubia con el cabello desordenado abrazando una almohada.

El pequeño gato salto a la par de la chica y empezó a moverla de un lado a otro intentando que esta saliera del mundo de los sueños, subió a su cabeza, a sus hombros, sobre su cara, pero esta seguía durmiendo hasta que el pequeño gato se le salto sobre la cabeza y empezó a darle pequeños golpecitos en esta.

La chica se levanto de un solo golpe aun con los ojos cerrados.

-buenos días, Koba-san –dijo pegando un bostezo

Esta se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño que estaba en su cuarto, se lavo los dientes junto con Koba-san (el también se lavo los dientes), luego Koba-san abrió el grifo y ayudo a la adormilada chica a que se enjuagara, luego le peino el cabello y le puso un lazo blanco y luego le ayudo a vestirse con su uniforme, una falda azul, con una camisa manga larga blanca y encaje azul y un moño rosa.

* * *

Ambos bajaron a la planta baja de la casa y se dirigieron al comedor.

-buenos días, oto-san

-oh… estas despierta, Rin, el desayuno está listo –dijo mostrando un enorme plato con ¿10?, ¿20?, ¿30? Hot-cake

-¡hot-cakes! –dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se sentó en la mesa y -¡Itaidakimatsu!* -empezó a comer todos esos hot-cakes sin dejar ni una sola miga -¡delicioso!

Mientras tanto Koba-san comía teriyaki

-estoy haciendo bastantes –volvió a ver a la mesa –Koba-san, come tu también

Koba-san se encontraba con una taza de café y un periódico.

_Todo el mundo está justo a tiempo para escuchar las noticias matutinas, el monto para que Defoko-chan muestre su verdadera identidad ha comenzado, después de su debut "Deiben", ha estado brillando, gracias a su nuevo single esta atrapando la mirada de mucha gente en todo el mundo, en todo este tiempo ha dejado maravillosos recuerdos para todos –_anunciaba un programa de televisión que fue interrumpido ya que Koba-san cambio el canal - _¡animo!, vamos a hacer ejercicio juntos._

-oh, ese es el programa de ejercicios matutino favorito de Koba-san –dijo rin corriendo a pararse a la par de Koba-san y hacer también ella los ejercicios

-jaja, Rin y Koba-san, son realmente buenos amigos, por cierto, quedan 15 minutos para que te vayas a la escuela.

-¡ya me voy! –dijo cambiándose las pantuflas por los zapatos de escuela y saliendo de la casa

Todos la miraban correr con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Me llamo Kagene Rin, tengo 14 años, estudio la secundaria y me encanta comer.

* * *

En la secundaria.

-vamos rin, vamos a comer juntas

-¡hai!

En la puerta se encontraban 3 chicos con cartas de amor observando cómo Rin comía

-la comida de hoy es realmente maravillosa –decía Rin

-K-Kagene-san, si no te importa, por favor acepta esto –decía uno de los chicos extendiendo una de las cartas de amor

Rin se volvió mostrando que tenia la boca llena y estaba mordiendo un gofre

-¡KYAAAAA! –pego un grito el chico y salió espantado del salón

-Rin, está bien que te guste la comida, pero deberías actuar más como una chica de verdad –decía Miki

-hai, si actúas como una chica de verdad, serás una chica muy hermosa, comportándote así, nunca podrás llegar a ser una Idol –dijo Momo

-¿eh?, ¿Idol?

-¿no sería grandioso ser una Idol?, estar rodeada de famosos todos los días –decía Miki con sus ojos brillosos

-hai, y aparecer en televisión con "Double Mirrors" -fantaseaba Momo

-¿Double Mirrors?, suena delicioso –decía Rin imaginándose helados y pasteles

-¿Qué?, Rin, ¿no sabes nada de los "Double Mirrors"? –se exalto Miki

-¡pero si son muy famosos! –replico Momo

-¿eh?

-ellos son dos estudiantes de secundaria como nosotras

-se han convertido en un gran grupo Idol

-en cualquier caso son guapísimos

-¿verdad? –preguntaron ambas con un brillo en los ojos que desapareció cuando vieron a Rin con la boca llena de gofre de nuevo

-Gomen, nunca los he visto –dijo Rin disculpándose

-y entonces, ¿Qué cosas te interesan?

-yo solo quiero enamorarme como cualquier chica, conocer a un gran chico, y tener un bonito amor –decía fantaseando –es un sueño…

* * *

Camino a casa, Rin, Miki y Momo iban caminando por la plaza.

-si, aunque solo tenga 14 años lo buscare lo más pronto posible –le decía Rin a Koba

-Rin y Koba-san, siempre hablan entre ellos y se entienden, ¿verdad Momo?

-es increíble… -un chico choco con rin, llevaba puestos unos lentes, bufanda y un sombrero

-yo… sumimasen -se disculpo este y siguió su camino, se balanceaba como pato

-no hay problema

-realmente, lo siento mucho

-que tipo tan raro…

-vaya, esos lentes son horribles

-nya, nya

-¿eh?, ¿Qué es eso Koba-san? -rin volvió a ver a la rama de un árbol -¡una tortuga!, ¿Cómo llego allí?, ¿la habrá dejado allí algún niño? –Se decía rin mientras subía a la pasarela y se estiraba para intentar alcanzar la tortuga –tortuga…

-¡¿Qué haces rin?!

-¡es peligroso!

Rin agarro a la tortuga y la aferro en sus brazos

-parecemos Urashima Tarou* mientras salvamos a esta tortuga, me pregunto si algo bueno me pasara…

-¡Rin!

-¡me caigo!

Rin fue atrapada por los brazos de un chico peli-azul, este la bajo cuidadosamente depositándola de pie en el suelo

-¿estás bien?

-hai –dijo Rin mirando a ese chico peli-azul de ojos azules que la había salvado -a-arigato gozaimasu

-no, gracias a ti, has salvado a mi mascota, estuve muy preocupado desde que la perdí

-¿eh?

-soy Shion Kaito, y esta es mi mascota, Kori-san*

-_¡qué guapo es!, lo sabía, rescatar a esta tortuga me ha traído buena suerte _¡yo soy Kagene Rin, y esta es mi mascota, Koba-san!

-encantado, veamos, ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo? –metió una mano en su bolsillo y saco un boleto –es lo menos que puedo hacer, este es el lugar donde trabajo, si tienes tiempo, puedes venir

-_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?, mi corazón no deja de palpitar_

-bueno, entonces…

-¡eres el chico de los lentes! –Kaito salió corriendo hacia la dirección opuesta

-Rin, ¿estás bien? –pregunto Miki acercándose a ella

-creo que he encontrado al príncipe de mis sueños, ¿esto es amor?

-¿¡que!? Ese chico de los lentes redondos –eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Miki y Momo –un príncipe…

-una entrada de concierto, ah, puede ser que Kaito-kun sea miembro del staff, ¡muy bien, Koba-san!, ¡vamos!

-rin, ¡tu mochila!

* * *

_-onegai, quédense en la línea derecha, onegai no se acerquen a esta zona, onegai, tengan cuidado_

_-_cuanta gente… disculpe… -decía Rin mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud

-¡no te metas en mi camino! –dijo una enorme chica empujándola -¿hasta cuando tengo que esperar?, quiero entrar, ¡quiero casarme con los "Double Mirrors"!

-¡qué miedo! –Dijo rin y salió corriendo, llego hasta el estacionamiento y encontró un cartel que decía "solo staff" –Kaito-kun puede estar en un lugar por aquí cerca.

Rin volvió a ver si nadie la miraba, y se salto la cerca.

-este puede ser el principio de una nueva vida, ¿Dónde estará Kaito-kun? –se preguntaba rin mientras corría por el lugar

-¡quítate de ahí!

Rin volvió a ver hacia arriba, un chico caía justamente hacia donde ella se encontraba parada

-¡ahhh!

Koba-san salió volando por los aires

-eso... duele –dijo rin abriendo los ojos percatándose de que tenia a ese chico encima de ella poniéndose más roja que un tomate, el chico se apoyo sobre ella con sus brazos

-¡te dije que te movieras, Tonta! –decía el chico, al parecer rubio y de ojos azules igual que ella

-_¿Qué le pasa a este chico?_

-vista de cerca eres muy bella –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

-¡Koba-san!, ¡ayúdame!

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿dije algo malo?

Koba-san salto sobre el chico propinándole un golpe en la cabeza formándole un pequeño chichote

-gracias Koba-san

-*no es nada* nya

-duele…

-¿no ves que es peligroso saltar de esa manera?

-es más rápido que si uso las escaleras- le reclamo sobándose el golpe

Rin solo le miro con cara seria _–que chico más raro –_luego se dio cuenta de que llevaba en el brazo una insignia de Staff

-esa cosa en tu brazo, ¿es para los del staff?

-¿eh?, bueno, si…

En un instante a Rin se le ilumino la mirada.

-una pregunta… estoy buscando a una persona, trabaja aquí también, su nombre es Kaito-kun –el chico frunció la mirada –el me dijo que viniera aquí cuando tuviera tiempo, ¿sabes dónde podría encontrarlo? -pregunto extendiendo el boleto

-¿para qué quieres ver a Kaito-kun?

-así que lo conoces, ehh… él es una maravillosa persona, y tengo ganas de verlo otra vez, ¡yay!, ¡no le digas eso a Kaito-kun!

El chico le arrebato el boleto de la mano y empezó a romperlo en trozos.

-¡espera!, ¿pero qué haces?

-¡no te acerques a Kaito-kun!, ¡son de mundos diferentes!

-_¿de qué habla este chico?, ¿mundos diferentes?, ¿Por qué dice eso?_

-no conseguirás nada, vete a casa

-¡eres un desconsiderado!, ¡Koba-san! –Grito Rin lanzándole a Koba-san a ese chico rubio -¿Por qué no puedo conocer a Kaito-kun y hablar y con él?, el es príncipe con el que siempre he soñado, ¡no intentes interponerte en mi camino! –grito y salió corriendo

El chico rubio se cayó y empezó a revolverse el cabello

-vaya chica…

-¿Por qué dijo eso de repente? –Se preguntaba corriendo hacia la entrada –me asegurare de llegar a conocer a Kaito-kun

* * *

-¿eh?, ¿no puedo pasar sin entrada?

-es obvio, no puedes pasar a la entrada del concierto sin una entrada

-¿hay alguna manera de que me dejes entrar?-pregunto Rin dulcemente

-no, no puedo, vete, vete

-¿y si le doy esto? –Pregunto metiendo la mano en su bolsillo –es una entrada para ir gratis a un museo durante un año

-¡VETE YA! –grito tirando a Rin hasta unos arbustos

-no me rendiré, Koba-san, vamos a pensar en una manera de entrar

-buen trabajo a todos, voy a limpiar el baño –dijo rin vestida con mascarilla, lentes de sol y un delantal y capa amarillos, pero igualmente, la volvieron a echar

-¿Cómo me descubrió?, está bien, vamos a pensar en otra forma… si no puedo pasar por la puerta, lo hare a través de este hoyo –se dijo a si misma excavando un agujero en la tierra pero… la descubrieron

-No me he rendido aun, ¡voy a pasar! –grito empujando un tronco

-¡VETE! –y salió disparada de nuevo hacia los arbustos

-se me acabaron las ideas –suspiro –creo que no hay forma de conocer a Kaito-kun –Koba-san subió a un bebedero y empezó a llenarse de agua -¡Koba-san!, eres un genio…

-¡ayúdenme!, esta gatita va a dar a luz, por favor déjenme usar el baño

-eso es grave, ¡rápido, entra!

-hai –dijo Rin siguiéndole

-por aquí…

-rin tomo la dirección contraria que era el baño de chicas

-etto…

* * *

Rin espero un rato para confirmar que el guardia ya se había ido.

-arigato, Koba-san –dijo y empezó a escabullirse y esconderse –esto se pondrá feo si nos encuentran, ¿Dónde podrá estar Kaito-kun? –Se preguntaba mientras se deslizaba por la pared -¡alguien viene!, ¿y ahora qué hago?, no quiero que me atrapen, ¡he llegado muy lejos! –Dijo golpeándose la cabeza con una puerta -¿eh?, está abierta… ¡Sugoi!, Koba-san entra

-¡qué mal!, ¿Dónde se metió esa chica?, necesitamos encontrarla lo más pronto posible

-estoy a salvo, pero Koba-san, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¿Cómo vamos a evitarlo?... Koba-san, una escalera, ¡muy bien!, ¡vamos!, puedo buscar a Kaito-kun por aquí –decía rin escalando- ¡que oscuro!, ¿A dónde nos llevara esto?, Kaito-kun, ¿Dónde estás?, esto es exactamente como Urashima Tarou.

-¿nya?

-es cierto, Koba-san no sabe nada sobre "Urashima Tarou", hace mucho, mucho tiempo, vivió un chico llamado Urashima Tarou, un día vio a unos niños maltratando a una tortuga, así que Tarou espanto a esos niños y salvo a la tortuga, después de eso la tortuga le dijo, "gracias por salvarme, te llevare ryuuguujou*"-rin se detuvo al ver que no había nada mas en el camino –puedo ver algo desde aquí

De pronto Rin pudo visualizar como una nube de humo aparecía por el escenario y de esta salía Kaito…

-Kaito-kun –luego apareció cierto rubio de la misma nube de humo -¡ese chico!

_Transmitido en directo para internet y TV_

-¡vamos a divertirnos! –decía el chico rubio por el micrófono

Mientras tanto por todas las computadoras y televisores se encontraban Kaito y el chico rubio.

* * *

-¡yay!, Double Mirrors son lo mejor –decía Miki viendo por la tv

-¡son tan guapos! –decía Momo viendo por su computadora

* * *

-p-pero… ¿Por qué?, Kaito-kun está con ese chico loco que vimos, ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-*déjate caer*nya

-ok –rin se puso de pie y se dejo caer por el ducto de ventilación -¡KYAAAA! –grito aterrizando sobre una gran almohada de plumas reventándola, haciendo que las plumas salgan volando por todas partes

Tanto Kaito como el chico rubio volvieron a ver

-esa niña tonta, no puedo creerlo –se decía el rubio susurrando

-veo que al fin has venido –dijo Kaito acercándose a ella –atención, vean esto, este es un ángel que ha caído del cielo –dijo guiñándole el ojo a Rin

-_Kaito-kun_

_-nunca _pensé que algo como esto podría suceder –decían en el publico –esa chica es muy linda, ¿será una nueva Idol?

-ha sido enviada desde el cielo –dijo el rubio levantándola y dándole vuelta por el aire –a todos los malvados, tengan cuidado, este ángel les estará esperando –dijo y luego salió corriendo directo a bambalinas junto con Kaito y Rin

* * *

-¡Kaito, tu descuido ha hecho que esta tonta se convierta en alguien famosa!-decía el rubio casi asfixiando a la pobre de Rin

-no es para tanto, tan solo se ha confundido de entrada

-¡esto es inaceptable! –dijo el rubio soltando por fin a la pobre de Rin

-espera, ¿ustedes dos no son parte del staff?

-¿todavía no lo entiendes?, veo que no conoces nada sobre Shion Kaito y Kagamine Len el dúo Double Mirrors –dijo el rubio

-_¿estos dos son Double Mirrors? _

-sal al escenario Kaito, es tu turno

Kaito salió a escenario dejando a los dos rubios solos

-qué guapo es Kaito-kun…

-pero, deberías saber algo, tu y Kaito viven en mundos completamente diferentes, acéptalo ya

-_así que eso es lo que quería decir ante, Kaito-kun es un Ídolo famoso mientras que yo solo soy una estudiante_

-para Kaito, tu eres solo una más de sus fans

-_puede que sea así pero… _he conocido al chico con el que siempre he soñado, así que no me rendiré, si vivimos en mundos diferentes, entonces iré hasta el mundo de Kaito-kun –dijo y le arrebato el micrófono a Len y se dirigió al escenario

-Rin-chan…

-soy Kagene Rin, tengo 14 años, y ahora mi objetivo es llegar a ser una Idol

-¿eh?

-¿eh?

-Rin, ya es un poco tarde –decía su padre escuchando por el televisor preparando los fideos

Todo el mundo había observado eso

* * *

**Nea: y aqui el cap 1 de "la vida de una Idol"**

**Miyu: ¿que les ha parecido?**

**Nea: nos llevamos toda la tarde **

**Miyu: pero lo hemos hecho**

**Nea: dejad reviews para opinar si les ha gustado**

**Miyu: y onegai responded a la encuesta de "El principe y al doncella"**

**Nea: en mi perfil**

**Miyu: dejad review de que les ha parecido el capitulo, y si se parece a otro fic o algo, es pura coincidencia**

**Nea: las coincidencias no existen**

**Miyu: claro que si, crees que no fue una coincidencia que esa chica llevara la misam camisa que yo**

**Nea: hai, hai, como tu digas**

**Miyu: asi que...**

**Nea y Miyu: !hasta la proxima!**


End file.
